The present invention relates to an electroluminescent (referred to as "EL" hereinbelow) display and, more particularly, a connector for an EL display panel and a driver.
Conventionally, leading connectors for electrodes of an EL display panel are provided with an etched plate which is made of Cu and is plated with Sn or Ni, a ribbon plate, or a mesh plate. The connector is soldered to a substrate for carrying a driving circuit. When the number of the leading connectors to be connected increases in the case where leading terminals of display digits are connected, the conventional leading connectors resulted in the difficulty of achieving an automatic manufacturing processing and speed up so as to thereby provide low productivity.
Wiring substrates for the leading connectors comprise a flexible substrate which is a film made of a polyimide etc. laminated with a Cu foil, or an Al foil. The flexible substrate is etched and plated to provide a wiring pattern. The etching and plating process is rather complicated. Further, it is difficult to treat the waste solution and assure a safe working environment.